Miracle
by SugarlessGum99
Summary: Miracle—satu-satunya alasan yang mampu menghubungkan mereka. Mungkin sulit untuk mempercayainya, tapi begitulah adanya. Karena keajaiban selalu ada, di hati orang-orang yang mempercayainya./Canon/Just Oneshot/HiruMamo XD/Slight SenaSuzu/Mind to RnR?


**Yuhuuu~ saya kembali membuat fic tentang pairing fav saya HiruMamo~ yeah~ XD**

**Oke, ini sebagai permintaan maaf dari saya, karena ****fic**** saya yang berjudul Creampuff or Gum dan Behind The Scene belum bisa saya update dalam waktu dekat, gomenne.**

**Tapi sebelumnya saya mohon maaf jika fic ini nggak memuaskan, aneh, dan nggak enak.**

**Yup, langsung aja,**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**Title : Miracle**

**ES21 Fanfiction**

**Disclamer : Riichiro Inagaki dan Yuusuke Murata**

**Warnings : Semua hal mungkin terjadi, bersiap saja :)**

**Maaf kalau jelek :)**

**Story : Bii Akari**

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

Miracle, seperti judulnya, keajaiban.

Ada banyak keajaiban didunia ini, sungguh, mulai dari hal-hal kecil, hingga hal-hal menakjubkan yang masuk kedalam _Guiness of Record_, maupun Tujuh Keajaiban Dunia di _On The Spot_. Tapi, kali ini, keajaiban yang terjadi sungguh berbeda, terlalu sulit dipercaya dan diterima, sungguh tak masuk akal.

Apa kau pernah mendengar dongeng tentang peri? Ada orang yang mengatakan, bahwa dia pernah melihat makhluk kecil bersayap itu di sekitar rumahnya, apa kau percaya? Tidak bukan. Peri hanyalah dongeng, yang diciptakan untuk mewarnai dunia anak-anak, sangat sulit diterima oleh akal sehat manusia.

Ketika kau tumbuh besar dan dewasa, makhluk-makhluk itu sungguh terasa tidak nyata, semakin logis pikiranmu, maka semakin sulit kau mempercayai keberadaan mereka, dan akan semakin sulit pula kau mempercayai keajaiban. Namun sayangnya, keajaiban hanya akan datang pada mereka yang mempercayainya. Jadi, tetaplah percaya pada keajaiban, dan jika kau beruntung, mungkin hal ajaib akan terjadi padamu suatu hari nanti.

Lalu, bagaimana dengan dongeng? Patutkah kita mempercayainya? Atau hanya menganggapnya angin lalu? Dongeng adalah kisah-kisah zaman dulu yang diceritakan secara turun temurun, tak ada yang tahu pasti kebenarannya, atau sumber dari cerita klasik itu. Yang diketahui, dongeng sudah ada sejak dulu, dan sudah menjadi konsumsi wajib bagi setiap anak-anak di seluruh penjuru. Misalnya saja Malin Kundang, dongeng khas Minangkabau ini begitu terkenal di Indonesia, lengkap dengan bukti nyatanya, sebongkah batu yang berada di tepi pantai, berbentuk seperti tubuh manusia, kau percaya? Ada yang bilang, batu itu hanyalah batu buatan manusia, demi membuat anak-anak yakin dan percaya bahwa dongeng itu nyata. Namun, ada juga yang bilang bahwa itu sungguh terjadi, keduanya sama saja. Intinya adalah, sejak kecil kita dididik untuk tidak membantah pada orang tua, dan secara tidak langsung, kita menjadi takut untuk berbuat seperti Malin Kundang, benar bukan?

Dan, bagaimana dengan dongeng luar negeri, misalnya saja Putri Salju, apa ada yang percaya cerita itu? Kisah yang bahkan tidak punya bukti apapun. Bagi gadis kecil berusia 9 tahun, Putri Salju sungguh sosok impian mereka, baik, lembut, dan cantik. Semua anak kecil ingin menjadi sosok seperti itu, _Princess_, sungguh menyenangkan. Tapi, apakah _Princess_ sungguh se-sempurna itu? Tidak. Pikirkan saja, Putri Salju tinggal satu atap dengan 7 pria? Cinderella melanggar perintah ibu tirinya dan pulang larut malam? Jasmine kabur dari rumah? Ariel rela meninggalkan keluarganya dan membuang jati dirinya demi seorang pria yang baru dilihatnya? Dan, Aurora yang rela dicium oleh pria tak dikenal? Serta banyak kisah-kisah lainnya, tak ada yang sempurna, tergantung darimana kita memandang kisah itu.

Ah, astaga, penjelasan panjang lebar tadi akhirnya menjerumus ke dalam kisah kali ini, keajaiban. Ini adalah salah satu keajaiban, keajaiban yang datang dalam wujud cinta, antara Mamori sang Malaikat, dan Hiruma sang iblis. Mereka, entah bagaimana bisa menyatu dan bersama, dan kenyataan tak terduga itu membuat gempar seluruh Demon, bukan, mungkin seluruh Tokyo.

"Mamo-nee~" gadis mungil ber-_inline skate_ itu meluncur riang di pinggir jalan, rambut di kepalanya yang menyerupai antena bergerak-gerak tidak karuan.

"Ah, Suzuna. Ohayou~" sapa Mamori, gadis cantik itu menghentikan langkahnya sejenak, lalu memasang senyum malaikatnya pada gadis di hadapannya itu.

"Mamo-nee~ apa berita itu benar?" tanya gadis bernama Suzuna itu, tidak memperdulikan salam dari Mamori tadi, dia langsung saja melemparkan pertanyaan yang membuatnya tidak bisa tidur semalaman dan entah mengapa membuat hatinya ikut berbunga-bunga.

Kening Mamori mengerut, gadis itu bingung dengan ucapan Suzuna.

"Berita apa, Suzuna?" tanyanya.

"Aduh, Mamo-nee. Kau pikir aku tidak tahu? Semua orang juga sudah tahu, Mamo-nee. Jujur saja padaku," Suzuna mengedipkan sebelah matanya dengan nakal, membuat gadis polos di hadapannya itu mendadak mengerti maksud dari ucapannya tadi.

"A-ah, soal itu-"

"Mamo-nee sudah jadian sama You-nii, kan?" potong Suzuna, membuat wajah Mamori mendadak _blushing _seketika.

"T-tidak bisa dibilang jadian juga sih," sergah Mamori, semburat merah di wajahnya mulai menipis disertai dengan ekspresi kecewa yang ditampilkannya dengan sedikit samar.

"Eh? Kenapa, Mamo-nee? Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu," pinta Suzuna, dia memandang Mamori dengan seribu tanda tanya besar.

"I-itu, jadi begini,"

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

**MAMORI'S POV**

"Kekeke, kau kalah, manajer sialan," tawa iblis Hiruma mulai membahana dengan leluasa di restoran mewah ini. Membuat puluhan pasang mata di sekitarku melirik sebentar kearah kami, dan setelah melihat tersangka utama dari kebisingan ini, mereka segera menundukkan kepala dan berpura-pura tidak mendengar apapun.

Huh, kenapa aku bisa kalah? Kemana perginya malaikat-malaikatku? Mana mungkin mereka takut pada iblis sepertinya?

"Baiklah, Hiruma-kun. Hentikan tawamu, aku mengaku kalah," ucapku pasrah.

"Kekeke, bagus Manajer sialan. Tapi pengakuan saja tidak cukup, seperti janji kita, kau harus menuruti perintahku," ancam Hiruma, dengan cengiran iblisnya yang khas.

Tunggu, sejak kapan aku berjanji seperti itu?

"Mou, Hiruma-kun. Aku tidak pernah berkata begitu padamu," protesku kesal.

"Kekeke, jadi kau tidak mau menerima akibat dari kekalahan sialanmu? Kau sudah kalah Manajer sialan, dan kau harus mendapat hukuman sialan dariku."

"Aku memang kalah, Hiruma-kun. Tapi kita tak pernah menyepakati akan ada hukuman jika kalah, aku pikir itu hanya permainan saja," umpatku jengkel, dengan tatapan kesal kearah pria di hadapanku itu.

"Kau seharusnya sudah tahu, Manajer sialan. Setiap hal pasti ada konsekuensinya, termasuk permainan sialan tadi."

Ah, menjengkelkan. Bagaimana bisa aku ditipu olehnya?

"Huh, oke, jadi apa maumu?" tanyaku ketus, membuat senyum iblisnya semakin mengembang.

"Kekeke, kau harus menjadi pacar sialanku."

DEG

Ini sungguh tidak masuk akal.

Apa itu pernyataan cinta? Apa mungkin Hiruma serius mengatakannya? Dia memintaku menjadi pacarnya, sekali lagi PACARNYA? Meski ada embel-embel sialan di sana, tapi, ah, masa bodoh.

Ehm, oke, rileks Mamori, kau pasti salah dengar, Hiruma tidak mungkin memintamu menjadi pacarnya, tidak mungkin. Meski hal ini sudah kunanti-nanti, tidak, apa yang kupikirkan, ini hanya khayalanmu saja Mamori, lupakan.

"Ap-"

"Kau tidak bisa menolaknya, mulai sekarang kau adalah pacar sialanku."

JDER

Dia tadi bilang apa? Apa telingaku sudah rusak? Mana mungkin, dia bilang aku adalah, PACAR SIALANNYA? Tidak, itu keterlaluan, khayalan macam apa ini? Hiruma tidak mungkin memaksaku menjadi pacarnya, padahal tanpa dipaksapun aku mau, eh.

Tidak, tidak, pokoknya, ini tidak mungkin, kenyataannya terlalu melenceng dari akal sehatku, aku tidak bisa menerimanya, ini terlalu, tidak mungkin, bukan?

"Hei, pacar sialan!"

DUAR

Apa aku salah dengar, lagi? Ini kedua kalinya dia memanggilku pacar sialannya, dua kali dalam sehari? Hahaha, aku sudah gila. Oke, hentikan Mamori, kau bisa mempermalukan dirimu sendiri sekarang, bersikap seperti biasa.

"Apa? Kau tak perlu berteriak begitu, Hiruma-kun."

Aku berusaha bersikap wajar, menyingkirkan rona merah yang sejak tadi menghiasi wajahku. Dan bersikap seolah tak terjadi apapun tadi.

"Ayo pulang, kau bisa mempermalukanku jika memasang tampang sialan begitu di sini," omelnya, lalu dengan segera menyeretku keluar dari restoran itu, meskipun langkahku terkesan ragu, namun aku tetap saja mengikutinya, pria itu punya sesuatu yang membuatku bisa begitu mudah mengikuti keinginannya, entahlah.

Tunggu, ini aneh. Kali ini tak ada satu suara pun yang terdengar dari restoran yang tadinya benar-benar riuh oleh candaan serta alunan musik yang cukup bising itu. Semua orang disekitar kami seakan membeku, tak ada yang bergerak sedikit pun, seakan waktu hanya berhenti untuk mereka saja.

"Lihat apa lagi, hah? Cepat kesini," Hiruma kembali menarikku dengan paksa, dan akhirnya aku pun hanya menurut pasrah.

Seperti biasa, Hiruma selalu menemaniku berjalan hingga sampai di depan rumahku, dia selalu menolak jika aku berkata 'terimakasih telah mengantarku' sebab baginya, ini hanyalah sesuatu yang terpaksa dia lakukan, demi menjaga harga diri iblisnya. Dan, kali ini rasanya menjadi berkali-kali mendebarkan dan menyenangkan dibanding biasanya. Kenapa? Karena sekarang aku adalah pacar sialannya, kekeke. Eh, maksudku fufufu.

**END FLAS****H****BACK**

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

"Begitulah," Mamori menceritakan kejadian semalam yang menggemparkan itu dengan semangat, namun tentu saja, dia tidak mengatakan bagian yang aneh-anehnya.

Dan sekarang, Suzuna memasang tampang bego se-bego-begonya, dan Mamori, kasihan, gadis itu sudah menggila, dia tertawa lebar sambil memegangi perutnya yang masih terasa menggelitik.

"Kau percaya itu, Suzuna? Hiruma-kun pasti sedang mempermainkanku lagi, hahaha~" tawa gila Mamori masih menggelegar, membuat kesadaran Suzuna mendadak pulih.

"Tunggu, Mamo-nee. Sadarlah, sadar!" teriak Suzuna, sambil menggoncang-goncangkan tubuh Mamori dengan ganas.

Dan, keajaiban pun datang, tawa gila Mamori tadi terhenti, jiwa kemalaikatannya kembali ketubuh asalnya, "Ah, ehm. Gomen Suzuna, aku terbawa suasana."

"Tak apa, Mamo-nee. Tapi, ada sesuatu yang mengganjal pikiranku," tutur Suzuna.

"Apa itu, Suzuna?"

"Memangnya apa yang membuatmu yakin kalau You-nii hanya mempermainkanmu saja?"

"Aduh Suzuna, Hiruma-kun itu tidak pernah jujur sekalipun, dan mana mungkin dia serius terntang perkataannya itu, dia hanya ingin meledekku dan merusak _image_ ku saja," jelas Mamori.

"Justru karena itu, Mamo-nee. You-nii tidak pernah jujur jadi dia memanfaatkan _moment _itu untuk menjadikanmu pacarnya."

BUM

Otak Mamori merespon ucapan Suzuna dengan cepat, mendadak Mamori menyadari kebodohannya, mengapa dia tidak pernah berpikir se-positif itu? pikirnya.

"Apa mungkin begitu, Suzuna?" tanya Mamori dengan agak ragu, dia tampaknya percaya dengan ucapan ngawur Suzuna tadi.

"Tentu saja, Mamo-nee. Pasti begitu, pikirkan saja, mana mungkin You-nii akan bilang _I Love You _padamu sambil makan malam bersama di restoran mewah?"

"Kami makan malam, Suzuna, bersama, direstoran mewah," ungkap Mamori dengan wajah datar, agak tersinggung dengan ucapan Suzuna tadi. Padahal dia sendiri tahu dengan jelas alasan Hiruma mengajaknya makan malam kemarin, pria itu pasti hanya ingin memanfaatkannya saja untuk membantunya membuat strategi pertandingan selanjutnya.

Suzuna segera menutup mulutnya yang sempat terbuka lebar tadi, mengecewakan serangga-serangga kecil yang mulai beterbangan hendak menyerobot masuk ke dalam mulutnya, dia lalu kembali berdahem pelan.

"Ehm, maksudku, makan malam romantis berdua, _candle night dinner,_ dengan hadiah bunga mawar dari You-nii sebagai pelengkapnya, fufufu," protes Suzuna sambil cekikikan gaje.

"Oh, kalau itu sih sangat tidak mungkin. Tapi, aku masih merasa tidak yakin, lagipula ini semua terjadi karena kekalahanku, rasanya ini hanya permainannya saja."

"Kekalahan?" tanya Suzuna bingung.

"Iya, aku kalah dari permainan konyol Hiruma-kun," jelas Mamori singkat.

"Permainan apa?" gadis itu tampak tertarik dengan penjelasan Mamori tadi.

"Emm, kau tahu, hanya permainan konyol saja, menebak jumlah _mie _yang ada dalam se-porsi spaggheti," ujar Mamori, sambil mengedikkan kedua bahunya, tanda bahwa dia menyesal dan merasa konyol bermain permainan aneh seperti itu.

Suzuna melongo, dia baru menyadari, ternyata orang yang jenius seperti mereka berdua mau bermain permainan tebak-tebakan gaje seperti itu.

"Uh, kau tahu, aku memlilih genap, dan dia ganjil. Lalu, yah, dia menang begitu saja," lanjut Mamori, sebab tak mendapat respon apapun dari Suzuna tadi.

"Ah, itu dia!" seru Suzuna, membuat Mamori nyaris terlonjak dari pijakannya. Dengan sedikit tatapan heran, Mamori berhasil memaksa Suzuna untuk kembali membuka mulut.

"Mamo-nee, aku yakin You-nii pasti sengaja mengajakmu main permainan itu, karena sebelumnya dia sudah mengancam koki di restoran itu agar menyediakan _mie_dengan jumlah ganjil dan, yeah, dia berhasil membuatmu menjadi pacarnya, fufufu~" tawa kecil Suzuna menggema ditelinga Mamori, gadis itu merenungi apa yang diucapkan Suzuna barusan, dan itu semua masuk akal untuk dilakukan oleh Hiruma.

Dalam hitungan detik, wajah Mamori kembali menunjukkan rona kemerah-merahan yang berkali-kali lipat dibanding sebelumnya.

"Tidak, tidak, Suzuna, tidak mungkin. Ahiya, k-kita harus segera menuju ruang _club_, kita hampir terlambat!" teriak Mamori, sambil menarik paksa Suzuna yang berdiri di depan gerbang sekolahnya itu.

"Fufufu~ sudahlah Mamo-nee, kau tak usah malu seperti itu. Semua orang juga sudah tahu tentang hubungan kalian," Suzuna mengimbangi langkah cepat Mamori, tentu saja dengan berseluncur ria dengan _inline skate_-nya

"D-darimana semua orang tahu?" tanya Mamoris spontan, tapi masih sambil menjaga kecepatan larinya agar tidak berkurang sedikit pun.

"Disiarkan diseluruh_ station TV _semalam," jawab Suzuna.

"APA?!" pekik Mamori, suaranya menjadi berkali-kali lebih besar dari biasanya, langkah kakinya pun terhenti mendadak.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan, hah? Cepat masuk, dasar orang-orang sialan!" teriak Hiruma dengan kesal, sambil menembakkan AK-47-nya kemana-mana.

"Hiruma, tenanglah," ujar Kurita, sambil menahan tubuh _Quarterback_ Demon itu agar tidak mengeluarkan _f__lame _yang disimpannya entah dimana.

"A-ah, maaf, Hiruma-kun," Mamori segera berlari, sambil menyeret paksa tangan Suzuna untuk masuk kedalam ruang _club _sebelum kemarahan Hiruma semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Dan kalian, orang-orang sialan. Cepat lakukan pemanasan!" dan orang-orang sialan yang dimaksud tadi segera berlarian ke lapangan, sebelum kapten mereka menjadi lebih ganas lagi.

Para budak Hiruma itu terus-terusan berlari, membuang harga diri mereka jauh-jauh dan mengerahkan seluruh kemampuan mereka untuk menghadapi segala macam latihan (baca:cobaan) yang diberikan oleh sang kapten tercinta yang entah mengapa hari ini terlihat sangat agresif.

Sementara didalam ruang _club_, Mamori kembali diusik dengan beribu pertanyaan yang keluar dari bibir mungil gadis berambut gelap di sampingnya, padahal inti pertanyaannya sama saja, semuanya menyudutkan Mamori yang baru saja menjadi pacar Hiruma selama beberapa jam.

Dan akhirnya, Mamori tidak tahan lagi dengan segala omongan ngaco Suzuna, "Suzuna, dengarkan baik-baik," pintanya, seketika Suzuna mengerem mulutnya dengan mendadak dan bersiap mendengar segala penuturan Mamori.

Gadis berambut _auburn _itu menarik napas panjang, lalu menghembuskannya dengan pelan, "Hiruma-kun hanya memanfaatkanku saja. Ini hanya sebuah permainan, Suzuna," pintanya, pelan dan sungguh halus membuat bibir Suzuna manyun seketika.

"Tap-"

"Suzuna, tolong percaya padaku. Aku tahu betul Hiruma itu seperti apa," potong Mamori dengan cepat, sebelum Suzuna sempat mengeluarkan pembelaannya.

"U-uhm, gomen Mamo-nee," ujar Suzuna, sorotan mata gadis itu kini terlihat sendu, kepala mungilnya ditekuk dalam-dalam, membuat Mamori jadi tidak tega menyaksikan kesedihan gadis yang sudah dia anggap seperti adiknya sendiri itu.

"Suzu-"

"Tapi, bagaimana jika ternyata You-nii tidak seperti itu?" tantang Suzuna, tatapannya terlihat membara, menandakan bahwa semangatnya telah kembali pulih, bahkan kedua iris violetnya sudah kembali berbinar-binar seperti sebelumnya.

"Mamo-nee harus mau jadi pacar You-nii, pa-car be-ne-ran You-nii, oke?" lanjut Suzuna, dengan tatapan penuh harap andalannya.

Mendadak Mamori merasa tubuhnya menegang, hanya dengan perkataan Suzuna barusan. Dan akhirnya, dia kembali mengalah, membiarkan Suzuna bertindak sesuka hatinya. Daripada melihat gadis itu bersedih seperti tadi, Mamori lebih rela jika dirinya dijadikan taruhan demi melihat senyuman polos gadis itu.

Dan setelah menyaksikan Mamori mengangguk-angguk pasrah, senyum jahil mulai tampak diwajah Suzuna, rencana yang selama ini dipendamnya untuk menyatukan kedua makhluk itu akhirnya bisa dia jalankan juga.

Saat latihan pagi usai, Suzuna segera memacu _inline skate_-nya, menuju sekolahnya yang jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dari Demon. Di jalan, dia terus-terusan terkikik geli, membayangkan rencanayan itu sukses dan berhasil menyatukan makhluk yang benar-benar bertolak belakang itu, Suzuna bertekad membuat keajaiban yang telah lama menjadi impiannya agar bisa terwujud.

Sementara di Demon, telah terjadi kegemparan yang hebat, bagaimana tidak, iblis terjahat di sekolah mereka telah mengikat tali kasih bersama malaikat tercantik yang begitu dipuja-puja kaum pria. Sungguh berita yang menggemparkan, sejumlah pria terjangkit galau mendadak, bahkan ruang UKS sampai penuh dibanjiri oleh siswa-siswi yang terkejut oleh berita itu.

"U-uhmm, Hiruma-kun," panggil Mamori, gadis itu mulai tidak nyaman dengan tatapan aneh yang dilayangkan orang-orang yang melewatinya.

"Hn?" Hiruma merespon seadanya, pria itu masih sibuk dengan_ akuma techou _ditangannya hingga tidak memperhatikan orang-orang di sekelilingnya yang mulai ramai berbisik-bisik ria.

"Hiruma-kun, kau tidak merasa risih?" tanya Mamori dengan ragu, sambil memandang pria yang masih berjalan dengan santai itu di sampingnya.

Sesaat, Hiruma menghentikan langkahnya dengan mendadak, membuat puluhan pasang mata yang menatap mereka segera melebar lalu mengalihkan tatapan heran mereka kearah lain, berharap sang iblis tidak menyadari kelakuan aneh mereka sama sekali.

"Apa maksudmu, pacar sialan?" Hiruma menutup _akuma techou_-nya dengan cepat lalu memasukkannya kembali kedalam saku jasnya, mata tosca-nya memandang sekeliling, dan radar iblisnya menyadari ada sesuatu yang ganjil.

Mendengar ucapan Hiruma tadi, sontak membuat suasana menjadi hening, semua yang mendengar kalimat yang dilontarkan Hiruma mendadak terkejut. Bahkan Mamori sendiri, gadis itu tak bisa menahan degupan jantungnya yang memburu, efek dari sepatah kata yang diucapkan Hiruma.

"Ikut aku!" Hiruma bisa membaca apa yang ada dipikiran Mamori sekarang, dengan segera dia menarik tangan Mamori dan menyeretnya ke loteng. Tempat itu memang menjadi tempat kesukaan Hiruma, karena itu selain Hiruma, tak ada yang berani menginjakkan kaki disana.

Sesampainya disana, Mamori masih bungkam, gadis itu tak tahu harus berkata apa pada Hiruma, otaknya mendadak terasa penuh.

"Gadis bodoh!"

"Apa kau bilang?"emosi Mamori mendadak naik, wajahnya yang semula tertekuk berubah drastis, tatapan ragunya hilang sepenuhnya, melayang diterpa angin yang membelai wajahnya dengan pelan.

"Kekekeke~" Hiruma melepaskan tawanya yang mendadak membuncah ketika melihat reaksi Mamori tadi.

"Apa yang lucu, Hiruma-kun?" tanya Mamori, dengan nada yang tak kalah tingginya dengan sebelumnya, dia tampak agak kesal dengan kelakuan pacarnya itu.

"Ekspresimu, gampang sekali berubah-ubah, kekeke~" Hiruma masih tak sudi menyudahi tawanya, meski tatapan Mamori sungguh menusuk dan dingin.

"Itu masih lebih baik daripada tidak punya ekspresi sepertimu," balas Mamori, sambil melipat kedua lengannya didepan dada, dan aksinya itu sukses membuat Hiruma berhenti tertawa dan memasang wajah poker andalannya.

"Kita putus," ucap Hiruma tanpa emosi, wajah datarnya terlihat sama saja seperti biasa, tak ada yang berubah dari ekspresi pria itu.

"Hiru-" Mamori nyaris saja menangis, wajanya tampak sangat terkejut dengan ucapan Hiruma tadi, kakinya mendadak terasa lumpuh seolah sebentar lagi dia akan kehilangan kekuatannya untuk sekedar berdiri.

"Kekeke~" lagi-lagi Hiruma tertawa, kali ini keluar beribu air mata dari sudut mata pria itu, dia tampak sangat menikmati perubahan ekspresi pada wajah Mamori.

"Hei, kau mempermainkanku, lagi? Ah, hentikan Hiruma-kun!" pekik Mamori sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan frustasi, kesal dengan tingkah Hiruma yang kekanak-kanakan.

Dipandanginya lagi tubuh Hiruma yang masih tak henti-hentinya tertawa, lalu dengan langkah cepat gadis itu pergi meninggalkan Hiruma disana, yang tampak masih ingin menikmati tawanya sepuas yang dia inginkan. Pikiran Mamori sekarang sumpek, penuh dengan segala masalah yang diciptakan Hiruma untuknya.

Seharian itu, mereka tak saling bicara, Mamori masih ngambek karena Hiruma sungguh kelewatan tadi pagi. Emosi gadis itu meluap-luap hingga nyaris membuat kepalanya mendidih, dan itu menjadi cobaan bagi orang-orang disekelilingnya, yang menjadi pelampiasan kekesalan Mamori. Padahal gadis itu tak sadar sama sekali atas apa yang telah dia lakukan pada teman-temannya itu.

Suasana latihan berjalan lancar seperti biasa, hingga senja mulai berkunjung dan Hiruma menembakkan AK-47 nya ke udara, tanda bahwa latihan sore itu telah berakhir.

"Mamo-nee, apa minuman dan handuk hari ini memang kelebihan satu?" tanya Suzuna.

"Tidak," jawab Mamori seadanya, sambil masih memfokuskan diri pada tumpukan kertas diatas mejanya.

"Lalu, yang disana itu milik siapa?" tanya Suzuna hati-hati, sebab dari gelagat Mamori tadi yang ogah-ogahan menjawab pertanyaannya, rasanya ada yang mengusik ketentraman hati dan pikiran Mamori.

"Lihat saja siapa yang belum dapat," jawab Mamori singkat tanpa menoleh sedikit pun pada lawan bicaranya itu.

Dalam hati Suzuna berpikir, mungkin Mamori sedang sensitif, mood wanita memang mudah berubah-ubah.

"Mmmm," Suzuna bergumam pelan sambil mengamati seisi ruangan yang ramai itu, mencari satu sosok yang belum mendapat minuman dan handuk. Dan saat mata violet itu menemukan sosok yang dicarinya, segera saja Suzuna menuju meja di pojok itu dan membawakan minuman dan handuk tadi pada sang kapten.

"You-nii, apa kalian bertengkar?" tanya Suzuna blak-blakan saat tengah menyerahkan minuman dan handuk itu, sesaat sebelum Hiruma menembakkan AK-47-nya kemana-mana.

Sambil meneguk air yang diberikan Suzuna sampai habis, Hiruma memandang sekilas gadis yang sedang terduduk bersama sekumpulan kertas itu dengan alis terangkat, memikirkan omongan Suzuna barusan.

"Bukan urusanmu, Cheers sialan," bentak Hiruma, lalu membuang sembarangan botol bekasnya yang telah habis tak bersisa itu.

"Yaaa~ jangan begitu You-nii. Ayolah beritahu aku~" bujuk Suzuna dengan manja, sambil menghentak-hentakkan _inline skate_-nya di lantai dengan kesal, tidak puas dengan jawaban yang diberikan Hiruma tadi.

Sena dan Monta yang sedang asyik mengobrol di dekat sana tanpa sengaja mendengar pembicaraan mereka, kedua makhluk itu bergedik ngeri mendengar permohonan Suzuna yang terkesan memaksa, mereka salut pada keberanian Suzuna yang telah berani mengusik ketenangan iblis itu.

"Sudah kubilang, itu bukan u-ru-san-mu," bantah Hiruma, sambil menekankan pada kata terakhirnya itu.

Suzuna kesal, bibir mungilnya mengerucut, membuat Sena yang sejak tadi memandangnya mendadak _blushing _sendiri, entah apa yang dipikiran oleh si Eyeshield 21 itu.

"You-nii bodoh! Kau pasti sudah melakukan sesuatu yang buruk pada Mamo-nee, kan? Dasar, iblis kejam!" teriak Suzuna, membuat suasana di ruang _club _itu mendadak menjadi hening. Bahkan tanpa tersadar, semua orang yang ada di sana menahan napas bersama-sama, mewaspadai apa yang akan dilakukan oleh iblis kejam yang dikatakan Suzuna barusan.

Sena mengamati tubuh Hiruma lekat-lekat, melihat setiap senti pergerakan tubuhnya sebentar lagi. Pria berambut coklat itu tak ingin terjadi apapun pada Suzuna, dia bersiap mengambil ancang-ancang untuk berlari, membawa Suzuna pergi sejauh mungkin sebelum disantap oleh _The Commander from Hell _itu.

"Kekekeke~" tawa Hiruma menggema-gema, seolah memberikan efek gaung pada pendengaran semua orang disana. Membuat napas para anggota DDB semakin tercekat, tak terkecuali Mamori yang memandang dari jauh, dan Suzuna yang baru menyadari kebodohannya tadi.

"Aku memang sudah melakukan sesuatu yang buruk padanya, lalu kau mau apa, Cheers sialan?" tantang Hiruma, tatapan liciknya semakin jelas, seolah membiarkan setiap pasang mata di sana mengembangkan imajinasinya sejauh mungkin.

"Hentikan, Hiruma-kun!" teriak Mamori, tubuh tegap gadis itu kini tak lagi bersandar pada kursi empuknya tadi, tapi dengan sigap, Mamori sudah berdiri dengan posisi siap tempurnya, dengan bermodalkan sapu keberuntungan andalannya itu.

Kali ini semua mata tertuju pada Mamori, yang kini melemparkan tatapan membunuh kearah Hiruma, dia merasa harga dirinya sudah diinjak-injak oleh pria itu, pria yang sudah terlalu sering mempermainkannya.

"Kau lihat apa, hah?!" teriak Hiruma, memperburuk keadaan yang sudah sedingin kutub utara itu.

"Bukan apa-apa, hanya sesosok iblis kejam yang jelek," maki Mamori, tanpa mengurangi sorotan matanya yang tajam pada Hiruma sedikit pun.

"Cih, sebaiknya kau membeli cermin sialan dulu sebelum berkata seperti itu, manager sialan."

"Apa? Hei, dengar ya Hiruma Youichi. Kau adalah orang pertama yang mengatakan aku ini jelek, sebaiknya kau pergi memeriksa matamu."

"Kekeke~ aku tadi hanya menyuruhmu membeli cermin sialan, kau sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa dirimu itu jelek, kekeke~"

DOR

Kepala Mamori seakan ingin meledak, emosinya benar-benar naik, dan itu semua karena pria pirang yang berdiri agak jauh darinya itu.

Mamori dan Hiruma, keduanya mengeluarkan _death glare _yang sama-sama mengerikan, dan tampaknya tak ada yang ingin mengalah diatara mereka. Emosi telah menguasai hati dan pikiran kedua makhluk itu.

CLIK

"Apa yang-" ucap mereka dengan bersamaan tanpa direncanakan sama sekali.

Kedua makhluk yang tadi sibuk bertengkar dengan syahdu itu kini saling memandang penuh arti. Dan tanpa aba-aba apapun, mereka segera berlari dengan brutal menuju ke arah satu-satunya pintu diruangan itu, yang tadi tiba-tiba saja terkunci sendiri.

Mamori berusaha mendobraknya dengan mengandalkan sapu digenggamannya, sementara Hiruma sibuk bergelut dengan gagang pintu yang telah terkunci kuat itu. Merasa percuma, mereka pun menghentikan aksinya, sapu Mamori telah patah akibat ulahnya melawan pintu besi itu sesaat yang lalu, sedangkan _riffles _Hiruma telah hilang entah kemana, bersama dengan segala persenjataannya yang lain.

Dan kini, tak ada alasan bagi mereka untuk bertengkar lagi, satu-satunya senjata kesayangan mereka telah tak ada.

Hiruma menendang pintu besi itu dengan kesal, menyadari aksi kenakalan yang telah dilakukan oleh para anggota DDB, yang kini telah berhasil mengunci mereka berdua di dalam sana sendirian.

Dan Mamori, gadis itu kini hanya terduduk pasrah di dekat pintu, kepalanya terus menunduk, seolah benar-benar menyesali sikap bodohnya tadi. Seandainya saja tadi dia tidak bertengkar seperti itu dengan Hiruma, pasti teman-temannya tidak akan mengerjainya seperti sekarang ini.

Sekarang, kedua insan itu hanya larut dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing. Otak jenius mereka bekerja dengan optimal, untuk memikirkan cara agar mereka bisa keluar dari ruang club itu.

Bingung, Mamori pun mundar-mandir di depan pintu, disaat Hiruma sedang sibuk berkutat dengan laptop kesayangannya. Tak lama kemudian, Mamori akhirnya menyerah, gadis itu mendengus kesal sambil mempelototi Hiruma yang tampak serius dengan layar laptopnya.

"Sudahlah, aku yang merancang ruangan sialan ini. Dan, tak ada jalan keluar lain selain pintu sialan itu," ucap Hiruma, tanpa melirik kearah Mamori sedikit pun.

"Mana mungkin begitu. Aku tahu kau orang seperti apa, Hiruma-kun. Jangan membodohiku," umpat Mamori dengan kesal, sambil berjalan mendekati Hiruma yang tengah duduk di sofa.

"Ayolah Hiruma-kun. Aku tahu kau punya jalan keluarnya. Sistem keamanan di sini sungguh ketat, jendela-jendela bahkan terkunci rapat, aku yakin kau punya semacam lubang rahasia di sini, bukan?"

Hiruma berhenti sejenak dari aktivitas di laptopnya, lalu memandang Mamori yang kini telah duduk di sampingnya dengan ekspresi datar, "Jika hal seperti itu ada, kisah sialan ini akan melenceng menjadi, Mamori in The Wonderland~" ucap Hiruma dengan segala ke-OOC-annya.

Dan benar saja, Mamori mendadak mematung saat menyaksikan aksi konyol Hiruma tadi, yang tiba-tiba saja bersorak gembira sambil mengatakan 'Mamori in The Wonderland' seperti layaknya Dora yang telah berhasil menyelamatkan sepatu Boots dari curian Sweeper.

"Hahahaha~"

Tawa Mamori mendadak pecah, gadis itu terus tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil memegangi perutnya yang mulai terasa kram. Sedangkan Hiruma hanya memandanginya dengan tatapan biasa.

Oke, Mamori mungkin sedikit berlebihan. Tapi sungguh, Mamori bukannya tertawa karena melihat ekspresi Hiruma yang tadi sempat di-imut-imutkan, melainkan karena ucapannya, itu adalah pertama kalinya Hiruma menyebutkan namanya, dan Mamori entah mengapa merasa begitu senang.

Tapi tentu saja, demi menjaga harga dirinya, Mamori tetap memilih bungkam setelah tawa bebasnya meledak-ledak. Dan Hiruma pun, sepertinya tak tertarik untuk mengetahui alasan Mamori tertawa sebahagia itu.

"Ehm, jadi, sampai kapan kita akan berdiam diri di sini?" tanya Mamori dengan pelan.

"Sampai pintu sialannya terbuka," jawab Hiruma enteng.

_Inner_ Mamori bersorak girang, meski mulutnya terus menggerutu tak karuan.

* * *

"Ayo cepat, tahan pintunya, Kuri-tan~" sorak Suzuna dengan nada riangnya yang khas, sambil menggoyangkan pom-pom merahnya kesana-kemari, menyemangati Kurita yang memegangi gagang pintu itu sekuat tenaga, beradu kuat dengan Hiruma yang berusaha membukanya dari dalam.

KLIIK

Pintu resmi dikunci oleh Suzuna, dan untuk mencegah kemungkinan yang tak terduga, Musashi terpaksa memasang papan kayu di segala pintu dan jendela di sekeliling ruangan itu, demi mencegah korban mereka meloloskan diri.

"Fufufufu~" Suzuna tertawa riang, sambil menari-nari dengan_ inline skate_-nya.

Sementara member lain tengah dilanda ketakutan yang mendalam. Berurusan dengan seorang iblis yang paling disegani di Tokyo sama saja dengan bunuh diri.

"S-suzuna, kau yakin kita akan melakukan ini?" tanya Kurita dengan ragu, sejak tadi keringat dingin telah membanjiri wajahnya.

"Tentu saja, Kuri-tan. Ini semua kita lakukan demi mereka, jadi tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan."

"Ahaha~ aku setuju dengan _my sister_~" ujar Taki masih sambil berputar-putar gaje di sekitar sana.

"Yah, memang merepotkan, tapi mau bagaimana lagi," komentar Musashi, tentu saja sambil melakukan aktivitas rutinnya.

"Setelah ini," ucap Jumonji.

"Kita pasti," lanjut Kuroki.

"Akan dipenggal oleh Hiruma," dan diakhiri dengan Togano.

Mereka bertiga pun mendengus pasrah.

"Iya benar, dan kenapa aku harus ikut terlibat juga? Huff," tambah Yukimitsu, pria itu kini menggalau di sudut sana.

"Tidak-tidak, jangan putus asa seperti itu, teman-teman. Tenang saja, setelah ini You-nii dan Mamo-nee pasti akan baikan lagi," hibur Suzuna, masih dengan semangatnya tadi.

"Y-ya, benar, kita tidak usah bersedih, meski kemungkinan Hiruma marah hampir seratus persen. Tapi, semuanya telah terjadi," ucap Kurita dengan gugup. Meski Hiruma bisa dibilang 'sahabat'nya, tapi bagaimana pun, Kurita tetap saja takut pada Hiruma.

"FUGO!" teriak Daikichi, dan hanya direspon dengan anggukan kecil dari Kurita. Toh, hanya Kurita lah yang mengerti apa yang dikatakan si kecil berhidung merah itu.

"Hei Sena, sini, ayo cepat," bisik Monta, sambil melambai-lambai pada pria berambut coklat di depan pintu itu, yang kini malah mematung ketakutan.

"Kau yakin tak ada satu senjata pun yang tersisa disana?" tanya Monta kemudian, saat Sena telah sampai tepat di hadapannya.

"A-ano, s-sepertinya begitu," jawab Sena ragu, sambil menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya dengan gugup.

"Bagus, bagus," ucap Monta, sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Sena seenaknya.

Kali ini, Monta memang sependapat dengan Suzuna. Meski biasanya mereka selalu berdebat dalam berbagai hal, tapi untuk sekali ini saja, Monta dan Suzuna sepikiran, mengurung Mamori dan Hiruma semalaman pasti akan membuat suasana kembali damai (?)

Apalagi setelah Monta telah memutuskan untuk melepaskan Mamori, dan mencari gadis lain yang bisa menerimanya apa adanya, bukan ada apanya, meski Mamori tak akan bisa membalas perasaannya walaupun Monta punya segala hal didunia ini, saingannya terlalu berat.

Baiklah, tinggalkan Monta dan kembali beralih pada gadis yang masih terkikik geli di dekat jendela itu.

"Fufufu, seperti rencanaku. Lihatlah, Mamo-nee sekarang sedang tertawa bahagia, ini adalah awal yang baik."

Dan para anggota DDB yang lain pun berlarian dengan ganas mendekati jendela terdekat, tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja Suzuna katakan.

Tapi benar, Suzuna memang tidak berbohong, pemandangan di dalam memang cukup mencenangkan. Mamori tengah duduk di samping Hiruma sambil tertawa lebar. Dan mau tidak mau, anggota DDB harus percaya pada apa yang mereka lihat.

"Hn, Suzuna benar. Hiruma sendiri yang menginginkan ini," ucapan Musashi itu mendapat tatapan tajam dan bingung dari semua orang disana.

Merasa dipandangi, Musashi pun melanjutkan ucapannya sambil melakukan kegiatan favoritnya, "Emm, maksudku, Anak nakal itu pasti punya jalan lain untuk keluar dari sana, tapi dia tidak melakukannya, dan kalian tahu sendiri apa artinya itu," lanjut Musashi, membiarkan imajinasi liar remaja-remaja itu berkembang bebas.

"Yaa~ baiklah! Sebaiknya kita tidak mengintip lebih lama lagi, karena sepertinya hal yang ekstrim akan terjadi setelah ini, fufufu~ Ayo kita pulang," teriak Suzuna dengan girang, sambil menyeret Sena dan Monta agar berlalu dari sana.

_'Hal yang ekstrim?...' _pikir hampir dari seluruh anggota DDB itu, dan sepertinya mereka semua sependapat bahwa Suzuna berkhayal terlalu tinggi.

Tak berapa lama pun, mereka semua telah berpisah, berjalan pulang ke rumah masing-masing, meninggalkan Mamori dan Hiruma berduaan di dalam sana.

* * *

Mamori terus-terusan mengganti saluran TV yang dinontonnya, tak ada acara yang menarik di layar itu saat ini. Diliriknya lagi, sosok Hiruma yang masih berdua-duaan bersama laptopnya, lalu Mamori pun kembali mengganti _channel _TV-nya.

"Eh?" desis Mamori, begitu mendapati siaran berita yang mengejutkannya.

Mata Mamori melotot begitu mendengar berita di TV itu, yang mengabarkan tentang hubungannya dengan Hiruma, sebegitu terkenalnya kah seorang Hiruma Youichi?

Mamori lagi-lagi melirik Hiruma, namun pria itu masih tetap tidak peka. Dan dengan perlahan, Mamori menaikkan volume TV, berusaha mendengar apa yang sebenarnya ingin diberitakan oleh reporter itu.

Tak lama kemudian, muncullah wajah Suzuna, yang dengan riangnya menjelaskan kondisi hubungan Mamori dan Hiruma saat ini, gadis itu berkata bahwa hubungan Mamori dan Hiruma berjalan baik, dan kini mereka sedang bersama di suatu tempat.

Mulut Mamori menganga lebar, tak percaya pada apa yang baru saja dilihatnya, bagaimana mungkin Suzuna bisa berada di layar TV-nya sambil berbicara panjang lebar tentang hubungannya dengan Hiruma? Ada apa ini sebenarnya?

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, Mamori mematikan siaran TV itu, dan melenggang pergi kearah Hiruma.

"Hiruma-kun, aku tidak tahan lagi. Cepatlah, hubungi seseorang dan minta dia datang menyelamatkan kita," pinta Mamori, dengan wajah yang memelas.

"Semua _handphone _sialanku ada di dalam tas sialan, dan orang-orang sialan itu mencurinya tadi," respon singkat dari Hiruma itu membuat Mamori terduduk pasrah di sofa, tepat di samping Hiruma.

"_Handphone _ku juga hilang, mungkin mereka juga mengambilnya," keluh Mamori, meratapi nasibnya yang harus terkurung dengan orang se-dingin Hiruma.

Hiruma menutup laptop VAIO putihnya dalam sekejap, dan memandang langsung kedalam iris biru di sampingnya, "Memangnya kenapa? Kau muak dengan berita sialan tadi?"

Mamori terkejut, ternyata Hiruma mendengar berita yang tadi sempat dinontonnya, "Kalau begitu kita sudahi saja," lanjut Hiruma, masih dengan wajah _stoic_-nya.

Mamori tersenyum miris mendengarnya, namun emosinya mendadak hilang, ini saat yang tepat untuk berbicara baik-baik dengan Hiruma, dan Mamori tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan seperti ini, "Sudahi? Bukankah sejak awal kita tidak pernah memulai apapun?"

"Hn, kau benar," Hiruma memperbaiki posisi duduknya, kini dia telah berhadapan langsung dengan Mamori.

"Kita memang tidak bisa memulai apapun," lanjut Hiruma.

"Tidak bisa?" pekik Mamori, baru kali ini dia mendengar kata se-mutlak itu keluar dari bibir Hiruma.

"Hn, kita terlalu berbeda."

_'Berbeda ya...'_ batin Mamori.

Mereka berdua pun hanyut kedalam pikiran mereka masing-masing, membuat sunyi kembali melingkupi kebersamaan mereka. Mamori tahu, merubah presepsi seorang seperti Hiruma tidaklah mudah, dan juga ini pertama kalinya mereka mengobrol sedekat ini, jauh dari kata _American Football_.

"Jadi, Hiruma-kun, apa karena perbedaan kita yang terlalu mencolok sehingga kita tidak bisa bersama?"

"Bersama? Kekeke~ jangan bodoh, manajer jelek."

"Mou, aku serius Hiruma-kun."

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau bisa memandangku seperti itu? Disaat semua orang selalu memandangku dengan cara lain?"

DEG

Kalimat Hiruma begitu _to the point_, makna yang tersirat di dalamnya begitu kuat, membuat Mamori berpikir sejenak sebelum menjawabnya.

"Hanya Tuhan yang tahu, Hiruma-kun. Aku sendiri tidak tahu mengapa aku bisa memandangmu dari sudut pandang yang berbeda. Kau sendiri, mengapa kau tidak bisa memandangku layaknya pria-pria lain? Mengapa hanya kau saja yang bisa memperlakukanku dengan cara yang berbeda?"

"Kekeke~ tak perlu alasan untuk melakukannya, bukan? Setiap orang punya presepsinya masing-masing, jadi wajar saja jika ada yang berbeda."

"Kalau begitu, tidak salah kan jika aku punya pandangan yang berbeda tentangmu?"

"Salah."

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Karena aku tidak pantas dipandang dari sana, jangan jadi orang yang terlalu naif."

Mamori memutar bola matanya, tak setuju dengan ungkapan Hiruma barusan, "Huh, tampaknya kau harus membeli sebuah cermin. Lihat aku baik-baik Hiruma-kun, kau bisa melihat cerminan wajahmu di dalam mataku, kan? Seperti itulah kau yang sebenarnya. Berhenti melihat dirimu sendiri dari sudut pandang orang lain, dan belajar mengenal dirimu dari sudut pandangmu sendiri. Cobalah mengerti dirimu sendiri, Hiruma-kun."

Hiruma terdiam, jika biasanya omelan panjang lebar Mamori selalu diacuhkannya dengan santai, sekarang telinganya tak bisa berpura-pura tuli seperti itu. Semua yang dikatakan Mamori ada benarnya.

"Lalu, dari mana aku harus memulainya?" pertanyaan Hiruma itu sungguh berada di luar dugaan, Mamori pun tersenyum lembut.

"Dari sini," ucapnya pelan, sambil menunjuk dada Hiruma. "Mulailah dari hal terdekatmu, perasaanmu, Hiruma-kun."

Hiruma terdiam untuk beberapa saat, lalu akhirnya dia kembali mengeluh, "Aku tidak bisa mengerti perasaanku."

"Hahaha~ tentu saja, Hiruma-kun," tawa kecil Mamori membuat Hiruma mengerutkan keningnya, tanda tidak mengerti. "Perasaan itu hanya bisa dirasakan, kau hanya bisa merasakannya tanpa perlu bantuan otakmu. Jadi, dengarkan apa yang dikatakan oleh hati kecilmu."

Hiruma mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan frustasi, lalu akhirnya memutuskan untuk bersandar sejenak disofa itu, merenungkan apa yang baru saja Mamori katakan.

Hati kecil Mamori terusik saat menyaksikan tingkah Hiruma yang mendadak aneh, ada perasaan sedih yang melingkupi Mamori saat kedua iris tosca itu terpejam untuk menarik napas sejenak, sebegitu sulitkah semua itu bagi Hiruma?

Dan tak lama kemudan, seringai nakal menghiasi wajah Mamori, "Cium aku," pintanya manja, sambil membalik tubuhnya hingga berhadapan langsung dengan Hiruma.

"Hn?"

"Aku bilang, ci-um a-ku," jawab Mamori, sambil masih tersenyum simpul pada Hiruma.

"Kenapa? Apa jantungmu berdetak tak karuan? Apa kau merasakan sensasi aneh di sekitar perutmu?" lanjut Mamori lagi, sebab tak mendapat respon apapun dari Hiruma.

"Beri aku alasan untuk melakukannya," pinta Hiruma, membuat Mamori akhirnya memutar otak.

Mamori tahu, Hiruma bukanlah orang yang mudah melakukan permintaan seseorang, apalagi jika itu sudah berbau cinta seperti ini, Hiruma pasti akan menolak untuk melakukannya. Dan Mamori cukup senang bisa mengerjai pria bertelinga elf itu seperti ini, yah, hitung-hitung sebagai pembalasan dendam atas segala penyiksaan yang telah Hiruma berikan padanya.

"Baiklah, kau ingin mengerti perasaanmu, kan? Jika kau menciumku sekali dan tidak ingin melakukannya lagi. Itu berarti kau tidak punya perasaan apapun padaku," jelas Mamori.

Sebenarnya, Mamori cukup malu berbicara seperti ini pada Hiruma, tapi Mamori sangat menikmati wajah bingung Hiruma yang sejak tadi dia pertontonkan dengan gratis, tanpa takut sedikit pun pria itu akan mencuri _first kiss-_nya.

"Baiklah," putus Hiruma kemudian, mendadak Mamori pun terbelalak mendengarnya.

"Ap-"

Terlambat, Mamori baru saja ingin menyela keputusan Hiruma, namun pria itu kini telah merenggut bibirnya, menciumnya dengan lembut.

Waktu serasa melambat, dan Mamori masih terlena dalam fantasi itu, tanpa disangka, Hiruma pun tampak menikmati ciumannya dengan Mamori. Dan setelah kehabisan napas, mereka pun memutuskan untuk berhenti. Mamori dengan wajah _blushing_-nya tak berani menatap iris Hiruma seperti sebelumnya, kini gadis itu tertunduk malu karena ulah konyolnya yang semula hanya berniat mempermainkan Hiruma saja.

"Mamori,"

DEG

Mamori mengangkat kepalanya dengan kikuk, cara Hiruma memanggilnya tadi sangat lembut, berbeda dengan biasanya, dan itu mempercepat laju detakan jantungnya.

"Aku rasa aku punya perasaan padamu," lanjut Hiruma, sambil menatap iris biru di hadapannya, demi meyakinkan Mamori bahwa dia benar-benar serius.

Dan senyum Mamori pun tak tertahankan lagi, ada perasaan lega saat mendengar Hiruma berbicara seperti itu, "Kalimatmu itu ambigu, Hiruma-kun. Bilang saja jika kau ingin menciumku la-"

Terlambat, Hiruma sudah mencuri bibir mungil gadis itu lagi, dan kedua insan itu pun kembali hanyut dalam fantasi aneh yang tak pernah membuat mereka jenuh.

"Perasaan itu ajaib kan, Hiruma-kun?" tanya Mamori, disela-sela kegiatan mereka tadi.

"Hn, apalagi perasaan yang menghubungkan kita, terlalu ajaib."

Dan malam pun masih berlanjut, kedua pribadi yang berbeda itu kini diikat dengan benang merah oleh takdir. Perasaan mereka saling terhubung, di atas satu kata yang melambangkan segalanya, cinta.

Kembali lagi ke prinsip kita yang pertama, masih ingat? Keajaiban hanya akan datang pada orang yang mempercayainya, apa itu berarti mereka berdua percaya? Kalian pasti tahu sendiri jawabannya.

* * *

**Huaaah~ lumayan panjangya? #plakplak**

**Maafkan diriku readers, saya nggak nyangka jadinya akan sepanjang ini *nunduk-nunduk* maaf juga jika ceritanya gaje atau gimana, mohon maafya :)**

**Ohiya, terimakasih telah bertahan sampai akhir, ini Oneshot pertama saya di fandom ES21 *tebar konfeti* jadi saya harap readers sekalian bersedia untuk mengetik beberapa kata di kolom di bawah ini, sebagai kenang-kenangan buat oneshot pertama saya, Arigatou~**

**RIVIEWyaaaaaa ^^**


End file.
